


My Confidante

by Peachy_Rey



Category: GOT7
Genre: A tiny twist at the end, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Park Jinyoung angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Rey/pseuds/Peachy_Rey
Summary: What would happen when your strict orthodox parents didn't accept your relationship with the charming sweet boyfriend, Jinyoung. What was the reason for your parents to hate your relationship with him? Jinyoung was the nicest guy you had ever met and you wished your parents looked at him the way you did...maybe not exactly ;))
Relationships: Jinyoung/Reader
Kudos: 5





	My Confidante

"Jinyoung let me go!" You whined but Jinyoung, your boyfriend of two months just pulled you closer to his chest giving you one of his infamous back hugs.

"No can do baby doll" Jinyoung leaned kissing you on your cheek. There are two things you hated, one, being kept away from cooking because you feared something dangerous might happen, two, that stupid wretched nickname, it made you feel feminine and you were the furthest away from it.

"Don't call me that." You mumbled lowly which made Jinyoung whisper it over and over again in your ears. You weren't surprised anymore, you just rolled your eyes and asked him to let go of you. He let you go begrudgingly you rolled your eyes at his sudden but totally expected clinginess and walked closer to the stove to finish cooking the chicken.

Your parents were coming over for lunch, initially they weren't supposed to be meeting your boyfriend, but Jinyoung that cheeky manipulative boyfriend of yours somehow managed to convince you to let him stay. He had arrived the previous day determined to spend every minute with you because it was a miracle that he got so much free time. Even though it was just over two months it felt like you knew Jinyoung forever, the fact that he was an idol and your relationship was to be kept as a top secret didn't bother you because you yourself were hiding it from your parents.

You spent the whole day with him outside with the necessary accessories: face mask and the hoodie pulled over your head, you didn't complain as you liked the privacy from not getting judgemental stares from the public. After a quiet dinner at some run-down restaurant you both couldn't keep your hands to yourself. He drove back to your place and as soon as you locked your door he was all over you never letting go of you, and who were you to complain?

"I think you should leave right now babe" You said as you collected the plate in front of him, he had made you breakfast and it was only fair that you cleaned up.

"Kicking me out right after sex you're cruel" He joked as he helped you dry the plates and placed them at their right places.

"It's not like that... they just don't know about you, about us I mean" You felt a tinge of guiltiness but you had your reasons, your parents weren't exactly open minded and would absolutely flip out if they knew you were dating Jinyoung.

Jinyoung's lips formed an 'O' shape but all he did was shrug after that. Five minutes, that's all it took for him to convince you to let him meet your parents for lunch but you got him to promise that he'd behave.

You were really close to having a nervous breakdown as the clocked ticked closer to noon, Jinyoung reassured you countless times and even offered to leave before your parents came over but you'd feel bad the entire time and you can't hide the relationship forever, the sooner the better you thought to yourself. It was ten minutes past noon and your parents weren't here yet and you started to imagine the worst case scenarios, maybe they got into an accident. You scolded yourself mentally pacing around the living room. The doorbell rang; you were relieved and terrified at the same time.

Lunch went by smoothly but only because you had told them Jinyoung was your friend, you begged him silently to not break out the truth so Jinyoung remained quiet throughout only talking when one of your parents asked him anything. You knew you screwed up but you had chosen the lesser of the two evils, selfishly. The four of you were seated in the living room, you beside you mom, your dad and Jinyoung in the adjacent seats on either side. You kept glancing at Jinyoung who had a distant look in his eyes, he wasn't smiling like he usually did and it broke your heart knowing you were the reason.

You took a deep breath and reached out your hand and held Jinyoung's. He could feel your sweaty palm and with one glance at you he knew what you were about to do. He shook his head mouthing that it was ok, that he was ok but you couldn't do that to Jinyoung. He had valid reasons to hide your relationship, he could lose his job but you had no reasons to, you were just a coward.

"Mom, dad... I'm dating." Your dad stopped talking midway with a confused expression. Your mom looked at your entwined hands and shook her head, she didn't want to hear what you were about to say.

"You're what?" Your dad asked

"Dating, I'm dating Jinyoung" You said confidently, you waited for the yelling from your dad, the look of disappointment from your mother but what you didn't expect was your father pulling your hands away from holding Jinyoung's making you stand behind him. Jinyoung stood up immediately trying to reach for you but your dad glared at him making him halt his actions.

You pushed your dad's grip from your hand and stood in between Jinyoung and your dad.

"What's this nonsense you're talking about!? How can you date Jinyoung?" Your dad yelled making you flinch. You've pissed off your dad before but not to this extent. He wasn't just angry he was livid, you were terrified of him.

You turned to Jinyoung and begged him to go away and that you'll take care of this mess and call him later but he was stubborn, he stood his ground and held your hand again.

"Dad, Jinyoung makes me happy... he's really nice and sweet and he makes me feel comfortable." You said softly hoping your dad would understand, he just scoffed looking at your entwined hands again. Your mom had tears pooled in her eyes, she couldn't believe you could do such a thing.

"What's wrong with me dating? Jinyoung makes me happy! He's a great guy." You snapped the fear washing away replaced by a sudden burst of anger. You were 23 years old and you didn't want your parents to control your life anymore.

"That's the problem! He's a guy!" You dad seethed out looking at you both in disgust.

"No son of mine is going to be gay." Your mom said looking at you.

The yelling went on, homophobia at its best, Jinyoung never let go of your hand because you were more than terrified of what your dad might do. Was he going to but you? Hit Jinyoung?

"If he doesn't let go of your hand and leave this place right now," your dad had a dangerous look in his face. "I'll out him to the public. I don't care who believes it or not I'll make sure the news spreads."

You couldn't believe what your father had just said, maybe getting punched would've been more feasible, Jinyoung's fingers twitched in your hand, you looked at him and you saw doubt and fear crossing his eyes. You let go of his hand knowing your dad wouldn't just joke about this, he had connections as a successful lawyer. You should've seen this coming, your dad always played dirty.

Jinyoung stammered taking a few steps back which made your dad smirk, he knew his weak point now and he'd use it against him.

"I...i-i can't-" Jinyoung started

"I know...it's ok. Hey look at me." You cut him off and cupped his face in your hands.

"It's ok... I know you can't risk it you should leave right now."

"I'm sorry." Jinyoung teared up, he nuzzled his face in your neck, if only he had left as you had planned maybe you wouldn't be in this situation right now, Jinyoung was beating himself up which didn't stop the tears. He kept apologising over and over again next to your ears and you wished it was him annoying you by calling you baby doll and not him apologising.

"I. Said. Get. Out." You dad grabbed you and pulled you back and you stood helplessly beside him.

"It's ok Jinyoungie. Just go for now I'll be fine I promise." You wiped your tears and gave him the best smile you could muster, he nodded and walked away.

Jinyoung's POV

As Jinyoung walked out the door slammed behind him, he wanted to go back and stand by your side bravely but he wouldn't be putting just his career on the line there were 6 other guys, his band mates, no they were a part of his family now. He hated himself for not listening to you, he hated himself because he couldn't stand up for you, he hated himself because of what he did to your beautiful relationship.

He couldn't risk going to a bar and getting drunk so publicly so he just walked back to the dorms, a few fans recognising him he just smiled for the pictures and walked back home. He sat on the couch because no one was around and the front door was left unlocked. They were irresponsible yet again and he felt bad for leaving Jaebum in charge and alone.

The reality hadn't set in for Jinyoung, he hoped that after sometime or a few days you'd call him and he'll be back together with you, holding you kidding you making love to you again but a month had passed and there was no news from you. He would've called you a million times left you a billion messages but there was no response.

4 months later Jinyoung dialled your number hoping you'd pick up again, the dial tone kept ringing and someone answered. Jinyoung breathed a sigh of relief and almost choked on his tears

"Baby doll it's me..." he breathed into the receiver

"I'm sorry this isn't baby doll... wrong number I guess." The person on the other line hung up.

Jinyoung didn't have anything else left to hold on, all your social media was deleted, he had gone to your apartment but they had told him you moved but didn't know where, he went to where you worked they said you had quit. The 10 digit number was all he had left of you and that too was taken away from him.

Jinyoung had learned to live his life without you because he couldn't just sit around hoping for a miracle, he had to concentrate on his work, being an idol kept him busy most of the time and he was more than great for the distraction. It was almost half a year later when he heard from you, you had sent him a text apologising for disappearing like that and gave him a brief version of what had actually happened.

It broke him to know that you were never coming back, somewhere deep inside he always hoped that you'd come back to him and that he'd get to call you baby doll just to frustrate you again, but reality had set in yet again, like a brick thrown at one's face, totally unexpected and painful.

Jinyoung learned that hope is such a powerful thing, it could save you or leave you shattered, it was the most savage monster of all and he was a prisoner for so long, would he be able to save himself?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I don't do author notes because i legit don't know what to write in it and also sorry for the shit summary bye for now :)


End file.
